


Work In Progress

by Val_Creative



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Humor, No Plot/Plotless, Season/Series 03, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Xander has many brilliant ideas. This is probably not one of them.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	Work In Progress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melacka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/gifts).



*

  
Xander slaps up his creation to the library wall: a brightly neon worded measuring scale of **VAMPIRE THREAT LEVEL**.

Buffy narrows her eyes. Faith hops up on the countertop, lifting an eyebrow and nibbling a piece of licorice. 

"Always prepare to be… prepared," Xander finishes lamely.

Buffy hums. "It should be permanently glued on High."

"Okay—save the wisecracks—"

Angel bursts through the double-doors, opening his mouth, hesitating when a smirking Faith leans over. She reaches for **VAMPIRE THREAT LEVEL** scale, turning the arrow from **LOW** to the red zone of **DANGER**.

"Whaddya know," she says. "Not a total bust."

*


End file.
